


[podfic] Dork Reign: A Tale of Geek Love

by reena_jenkins, Saone



Series: Dork Reign [1]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: 'Batman Or Wolverine' Is A Valid Question, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, Comics Shop, Deadpool Is Always The Answer, Geek Love, Jared Has An Adorable Pull Box, M/M, Marvel Comics - Freeform, Meet-Cute, Podfic, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saone/pseuds/Saone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"The tale of a comic geek, his matchmaker friends, and the tall, hot guy who can't stand the sight of him."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Dork Reign: A Tale of Geek Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dork Reign: A Tale of Geek Love](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/29759) by Saone. 



**Coverartist:**  [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
  
 **Length:**  00:31:52  
  
 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(J2\)%20_Dork%20Reign-%20A%20Tale%20of%20Geek%20Love_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile) **paraka** , for hosting me!)


End file.
